Blackthorne and Gallagher exchange with the CHAMELEON!
by fangirl4eva
Summary: Gallagher go to Blackthorne for an exchange! The least thing those boys expect though is that the Chameleon, their idol, hero, the best spy in the world, is a Gallagher Girl! One boy is very shocked to hear this news...a certain green eyed boy! Follow Cammie and her friends on their adventures at Blackthorne! Please give it a chance, better than it looks! Rated T cos I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Its fangirl4eva here! I've had this idea for a while and I finally decided to write it! I hope you like it! - fangirl4eva xx**

**DISCLAIMER: **_I sadly do not own the Gallagher Girls series! All rights go to the amazing Ally Carter! Thanks x_

Name: Cameron Ann Morgan (A.K.A Cammie or Cam)

Age: 16

Hair: Dirty blond, shoulder length, wavy.

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'5

As you can see I'm very average, not too tall yet not too short, not too pretty but not ugly! I blend in. That's probably why I'm the Chameleon, master pavement artist, CIA legacy, best teenage spy in the world. Well I an the daughter of two CIA legacies - Rachel and Matthew Morgan. Well...my Dad, Matthew has been MIA (Missing In Action) since I was 8 and we don't know if he's KIA (Killed In Action)...Sorry, never mind, at least I've got my Dads best friend who's also my godfather, Joe Solomon (also a CIA legacy - yeah my family is pretty amazing, not to brag or anything!) In fact, congratulations, you must be a pretty good spy too because you need at least level 7 clearance to be reading this. Anyway, I go to Gallagher Academy for exceptional girls. Very exceptional considering its a school for spies, also my Mom, Rachel Morgan, is the principal. The exceptional girls thing is our cover, we act like snobby rich girls when really we could kick yo' ass player! Its really just like any other school...well if any other school taught fighting and you get extra credit for beating someone up... I love Gallagher because I have the three BEST roommates ever! Ill tell you about them later, I have to go, I'm almost at Gallagher! My Mom and I are in the private Gallagher jet right now on our way there! Seeya later! (Or will you? After all I am the Chameleon!)

I arrived at Gallagher, hugged my Mom goodbye and grabbed my bags. I ran up to my room and was there is exactly 2 minutes and 34.8 seconds, or so my internal clock told me, its great being a spy! I flung open the door and was met by the faces of my three best friends! "Cammie!", they all yelled in unison. "Hey girls!", I laughed. Let me fill you in on my besties. There's Rebecca Baxter but I recommend you don't call her that unless you wanna wake up in the middle of the ocean surrounded by sharks! She goes as Bex, she has dark cocoa skin, sleek black hair and dark eyes. She is the first non-American to be accepted into Gallagher Academy and she's very proud of it! She's British and the beat fighter I know (DON'T get on her bad side or else!) she is the daughter of two M16 agents!

Then there's sweet little Elizabeth Sutton, call her Liz. She's got a southern accent and is sooooo cute! She's very small and timid, with blonde curls and blue eyes. She is the SMARTEST person I know (and I know the director of the CIA!) She can hack anything! Her hands fly across the keyboard and she goes into 'digital mode' as we call it!

Last but certainly not least, is Macey McHenry! Yes, THE Macey McHenry, the senators daughter. She acts all snobby and rich for the press but is actually amazingly down to Earth! She is WITHOUT A DOUBT the PRETTIEST person ever! She has sleek, shiny, dead straight black hair and flawless skin! Her eyes are amazingly blue and she is a boy/make up/clothes EXPERT!

So anyway, the girls and I have just reunited! "Cammie! Thank god your back! I have a new move I wanna test out with you!", Bex grinned.

"Cammie! I hacked into the CIA again and I saw that they gave you an award! Well done! Oopsie daisy!", said Liz, with her famous Oopsie daisy as she knocked over a book.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?! ANY YOUR MAKE UP! OMG! GET IN THE SHOWER NOW AND I WILL PICK YOUR OUTFIT AND MAKE UP!", Macy screeched.

I just laughed.

"Cool Bex, we can go to the P.E barn and try it later. Liz, thanks it was nothing and Macey, what's wrong with my outfit and make up?", I looked in the mirror. I was wearing denim skinny jeans and a yellow abercromie and fitch hoodie, yellow converse and some black eyeliner. My hair was in a simple side pony tail.

"Well for starters, yellow is soooo not your color because it washes you out! Your eyeliner SUCKS, You need brown not black! And your hair is horrendous! How would you survive without me!?", Macey rolled her eyes. "Now get in the shower! I will pick out all of your outfits! Thank god I went shopping yesterday!".

"URGHHHH!", I sighed. I ran to the shower and got in. When I came out Macey was smiling evilly and holding up a lipstick.

"NO! NOOOOO!", I yelled but between Macey and her clothes and make up! She sat me down and began to torture me!

She forced me into the Gallagher Academy uniform. Well, her version of it! The dark purple, plated skirt was about 6 inches shorter and came way up above my knee, the white blouse was way too tight as was the lilac jumper. My purple socks were the same and came up just below my knee but my normal black shoes were no where to be seen. "Where's my shoes?", I asked confused as hell. Macey smiled, "Right here!", she said, dangling a pair or 7 inch black, killer heels in my face.

I sighed and slipped them on. Then Macey began attacking my face with make up. She put on a light brown eyeliner that make my eyes pop, a black mascara and a pale pink lippie. She pulled my hair up into a very high ponytail and fastened it with a purple bobbin.

I looked in the mirror.

"Wow...", I looked amazing! "Macey..", I breathed. "Thank you!".

"Your welcome! Your all welcome!", she smiled. I looked around. Macey, Liz and Bex were all wearing the same uniform as me. Macey had on black eyeliner and mascara, she had on a lovely pink lip gloss and her hair was in a fishtail plait down the side of her shoulder. She was wearing a bold dark purple eyeshadow which she pulled off perfectly.

Liz had on light pink blusher and her hair was in two plaits. She looked adorable!

Bex was stunning! She was wearing black kohl eyeliner, mascara and popping purple-pink lipstick. Her hair was in a simple high ponytail and she had on long purple feather earrings.

"Wow! You guys look awesome!", I exclaimed.

"WE look awesome? YOU look awesome!", Liz said.

We all laughed and headed down to the grand hall. When we got there everyone turned around and gasped enviously. We just ignored them and sat down at our usual table. My Mom came onto the stage.

"Hello ladies! I hope you all had a lovely Summer holidays!", she said.

"Yes Principal Morgan", we said in unison.

"Well anyway ladies, welcome back to Gallagher Academy. This year is going to be a very special year because the juniors will be going on an exchange with our brother school, Blackthorne School for boys!", my Mom exclaimed.

The hall filled with gasps answer scream but my friends and I exchanged happy glances! Of course we knew about Blackthore, I am the Chameleon right! I looked at Bex, she was grinning madly, she looked like she was going to explode!

"The lucky ladies are, Anna Fetterman, Tina Walters, Macey McHenry, Bex Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Cameron Morgan, Sara Valentine, Amy Thomas, Lisa Monks and Kayla Baumer. Ladies you have two hours to pack and then meet at the front gates! Have a good time, oh, and ladies, make sure you show those boys who's boss!".

"OMG! WE ONLY HAVE TWO HOURS TO PACK!", yelled Macey, grabbing our hands and pulling us upstairs to pack.

Hmmm, this is going to be an interesting year...

**What did ya think? Like it? Hate it? Then...RATE IT! Please review! I like seeing what people think and if I made any mistakes! Constructive criticism only please! Thanks! - fangirl4eva xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! 2nd chapter for you's!**

**Chapter 2 - Meet another spy! A Goode spy!**

**DISCLAIMER:** _I don't own the Gallagher Girls series..sadly :( I only own the plot and a few extra characters!_

The name's Zach. Zach Goode. Im 16 years old, I have dark brown hair and green eyes (Im pretty darn sexaay if I do say so myself! After all, who can resist such goode looks!) I go to Blackthorne School for boys. I've gone there since i was 11. To cut to the chase, its a spy school. As in a school for spies...well and also something else's...assassins. Our whole cover is that we're delinquent boys who have committed crimes and stuff so or school looks like a prison from the outside, barbed wire fences, massive gates, huge fields and the school itself is gray, dull and huge! It might look bad on the outside but on the inside, its pretty nice! Its home. Well...my home, my friends and most of the other students have parents and families but my dad died when I was 10 and I don't even want to talk about my...my mother. I don't wanna brag or anything but Im the best spy at Blackthore, no one can beat the Zach Goode!Id like to see them try!

So anyway, I was in my room that I shared with my three best friends.

"Zach man, hurry up!Im starving!", complained one of my friends, Grant Newman. He's so annoying 's like a pet puppy. Annoying, whiney, constantly hungry and always looking for attention. He is a good fighter though! He's the only one at Blackthore to actually give me a challenge in P&E (Protection & enforcement) but I always win. I am the best! He's got blond- brown hair, blue eyes and is such a flirt!

"Shut up Grant! When are you not hungry?", my other friend Nick retorted. Nick's a new addition to the group. He only came to Blackthore last year but he's really good so he's caught up to us *cough cough Im still better cough* He comes from a really rich family and they know nothing about spies. They just think he's here for robbing a shop, little do they know he's training to be an assassin! He's our girl expert, he always knows what they're thinking! He's got black hair and blue eyes.

"Guys be quite! Im almost done hacking the M16 files! ", my buddy Jonas scolded. Oh Jonas...he's such a nerd.. He's uber smart though! He can hack pretty much anything and is a straight A+ student, I know what you're thinkling, big deal, but to get straight A+'s at Blackthore is a massive achievement! He's got blonde hair and blue eyes, he's very small and not the best fighter but he can still injure someone pretty bad...of course I could put someone in a hospital for a few months but you know, who's bragging!?

"Seriously guys! I could eat a horse! And then 1000 burgers!Umm burgers...", Grant drooled.

"Ewww! Gross Grant! Guys we better go before we drown in this ones drool!", I smirked my signature Goode smirk.

We all laughed and headed down to the Mess Hall for dinner. When we arrived it was almost full but we got some pizza and sat down at our usual table.

"Yay!", Grant said, happily stuffing his face full of pizza.

I rolled my eyes. "What am I friends with?", I sighed.

"A sexy beast and two other dudes!", Grant laughed.

"Hey!", Nick and Jonas yelled together, chucking peperoni at Grant.

"So immature!", I laughed.

The guys stopped fighting and looked at eachother, smiling evilly.  
"Get him!", Jonas laughed.

"No! Guys seriously. I love this top!", I warned but the guys ignored me and threw pizza topping at me mercilessly.

Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! The high pitch sound of a microphone blared out and stepped onto the stage.  
Mr. Solomon is a CovOps teacher (Covert Operations) , sometimes he taught here at Blackthorne. CovOps is learning spy stuff like how to tail someone, how to lose a tail, how to withstand torture, how to survive on missions etc...

"Settle down boys, settle down", he said. "I know you've just come back and you're all excited but please listen for just a minute. I have a CovOps task for you boys", he smirked. Hey! That's my smirk!

Murmurs spread through the hall. A CovOps task? On or first day back?

Mr. Solomon cleared his through and grinned. "Oh and boys? Just so you know, the Chameleon will be watching".

The hall burst into sound!Screams and shouts everywhere! WHAT!? Holy mother of god! The Chameleon! The CHAMELEON!? No way! NO FREAKING WAY! The Chameleon is the best spy in the word! Nobody knows much about him except that he is a master pavement artist (hence the name!) Notice how Im saying he and him? Well obviously its a dude!How could a GIRL be that good! Haha even the thought makes me laugh...He must have gone to Blackthore but we can't find anything on him! Even Jonas couldnt find any trace of him online! When he hacked into the CIA, the Chameleons files were so heavily guarded! It took him a week to get past the first firewall and then his computer got a virus and the word Bookworm just kept popping up, Bookworm is a legend in the R&D Track (Research and development Track, the people who don't do CovOps pick this - its all technical stuff and hacking) Bookworm must have gone to Blackthore too..I wonder if he knew the Chameleon! Everyone in Blackthore worships the Chameleon! He's everyone's idol! To meet him is our biggest dream and it was finally happening! I had to ace this CovOp to show the Chameleon how good I was! I looked up, Grant looked like he was going to explode!

"Haha!", laughed. "Ok boys, begin", he smiled evily.

Begin? Begin what?

**Like it? Hate it? Then...RATE IT! Please review and lemme know what you think! Thanks! - fangirl4eva xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3 Raining Gallagher Girls!

**Hey guys! Guess who! Hope you like the past chapter! Your'e lucky! Three chapters in one day! Don't get used to it though! I have a busy busy life! I'll try update as much as I can and as soon as possible! Thanks! - fangirl4eva**

**DISCLAIMER:** _OK, you guys obviously know that I don't own The Gallagher Girls series so yeah! Byeeeee xxx_

**On with the chapter! xx**

**PREVIOUSLY:**_"Haha!", laughed. "Ok boys, begin", he smiled evily._

_Begin? Begin what?_

Suddenly it began raining glass as 9 people dressed in black with ski masks on burst through the windows. Suddenly, another one came crashing down from the roof and landed on my table. How did they do that! He/she didn't even have a rope or harness and that was like a 30 foot drop! Suddenly I snapped out of my trance along with everyone else and remember the mission and the Chameleon!I swung a round house kick to the face toward the person on my table and students around me began fighting the other mystery people. The person caught kick easily and grabbed my foot, then they twirled me around and flipped me so I landed hard on the ground. I tried to get up but the person pinned me down hard, man they were strong! I desperately struggled but the person leaned in and whispered in my ear "Don't bother Blackthorne Boy, although I thought you would put up more of a fight being the great Zach Goode and all!", the person laughed. I couldn't tell if it was a female or male voice because it was whispered.

"Let the boys up guys!C'mon!", cried , trying not to laugh.

I was released roughly and I stood up quickly and tried to act cocky. I smirked and then glared at my attacker.

" ! What the hell is going on!?", Nick asked.

"Your CovOps mission boys. Im sorry to say, but you ALL failed", laughed.

The people in black all high fived and walked cockily up to the stage. They all stood in straight line, arms folded, standing smugly.

I looked around, there was food everywhere, one kid was bleeding, another knocked out cold. I glanced at my friends. I set them a what the hell is happening look and then turned to see Grant grinning madly! What!?

I looked up at the stage. The people took off their masks. Everyone gasped...except for Grant? They were...no...no!This could bot be happening! We had been beaten my...girls! Hot girls, but still! Girls! OMG! The Chameleon just watched us get pounded by girls!

"Boys! Let me introduce you to the girls of Gallagher Academy for exceptional women!Its is our sister school, its also for spies!", smiled .

What! Sister school! Spies!

Suddenly one of the girls...the one that beat ME, stepped off the stage and walked over towards me and my friends, swaying her hips as she stepped. She had dirty blond hair answer crystal blue eyes - I hated to admit it, but damn, she was pretty!. She stopped in front of Grant, folded her arms in front of her chest and scowled. She glared at him and said, coldly "Grant", eyeing him up and down. WTF! What is happening? How did she know him!

Grant copied her exactly and said into he same tone "Cameron".  
How did he know her name!?

Suddenly they both grinned, opened their arms wide and flung themselves at each other. The hugged madly for 33.257 seconds before breaking apart.

"I've misses you so much, bro!", the girl who was apparently called Cameron smiled.

BRO!? Everyone looked confused, except the Gallagher Girls who were trying to hold in their laughter.

"Me too, lil sis!", Grant cried!

Cameron scowled, eyeing him menacingly.

"I TELL YOU EVERY TIME! IM OLDER BY 2 MINUTES AND 49 SECONDS!", she screamed!

"Wait a minute!You guys aren't?...", Jonas gasped!

"Twins!", Cameron and Grant said simultaneously.

OMG! They did look alike...I was going to MURDER Grant for not telling me this stuff!No wonder he looked so happy before!That little...Im gonna KILL him!

Cameron bounded back onto the stage and took her place in line next to three other girls who seemed to be her friends.

Nick, Jonas and I turned to Grant. I slapped him hard across the head and Nick and Jonas stole his pizza.

"Oww! Nooo! My pizza! What was that for?", he complained, rubbing his head.

"For not telling us about that!", I exploded gesturing towards Cameron and the other girls.

"Its classified! I couldn't have told you even if I wanted! Can I have my pizza back now?".

"NO!", we all yelled.

"Boys!Hey boys!Calm down!I know its a shock but just let the girls introduce themselves!", said .

One by one, the girls introduced themselves. We were down to the last four.

A beautiful girl with dead straight black hair and electric blue eyes stepped up to the mic. She earned a few wolf whistles and Nick was staring straight at her ass.

"Hi! My names Macey McHenry! Yes I know, senators daughter and all. Don't even bother boys, Im not interested in any of you so kindly stop staring at my ass! Im in the CovOps track and my codename is Peacock", she walked back to her place in line like a model and I swear I saw Nick drooling.

And girl with mocha skin and dark hair and eyes stepped up, she looked like an Egyptian goddess! As she came closer she winked at Grant.

"Hi Im Bex Baxter! Do not call me Rebecca..or else you'll wake up underwater...near Mexico! Im on the CovOps track and my codenames Duchess". She had a British accent and Grant couldnt take his eyes off of her.

"Do you have a boyfriend?", someone yelled.

"As a matter of fact, he's sitting right there, Grant Newman", she smiled.

WHAT!? Grant! A few people began congratulating Grant and he just laughed and said "That's my British Bombshell!".

Grants 'British Bombshell' strode off and a geeky little blonde hair blue eyed girl walked up clumsily. She was so small and looked terrified.

"Hi erm...My names Elizabeth Sutton..call me Liz..Im on the R&D Track and my codenames Bookworm", a few people from the R&D Track gasped and Jonas' eyes bugged out of his head!

"THE Bookworm!", he stuttered!

The girl looked embarrassed and ran back to the line.

Last up was Grants sister Cameron. She stepped up and said "Hey Joe", and hugged !

OMG! She was sooooooo dead! No one crossed ! Everyone gasped! "Haha, hey Camster!", he laughed hugging her back! They broke apart and Cameron spoke.

"Hey! Im Cameron Morgan, call me Cammie. Im on the CovOps Track and Im a pavement artist", she walked back to the line.

"What about her codename?!", I yelled.

Grant looked like he was going to break out laughing and Cammie stepped over and shot a worried look. She began speaking to him in some weird language that I couldn't make out? It looked like they were fighting?

Everyone looked confused and I was getting tired of all this not knowing! Suddenly Grant got up and joined in the conversation!

They were all fighting now and then Cammie sighed and folded her arms and Grant sat back down.

"Boys, what did I say to you at the start of this?", asked .

Ermmm...wait! No! No no no no no no no what! It clicked in everyone minds and we all looked up in shock!

Cammie spoke "Codename: Chameleon".

**What do ya think? I made Grant Cammie's brother because people seem to like that! Also, the boys finally found out that Cammie is the Chameleon, dont worry if youre confused! The next chapter will be in Cammie's POV and she'll explain everything! REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks as always! - fangirl4eva xxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. NEVER annoy a Gallagher Girl!

**Hey! I just wanna say OMG! Thanks so so much for all of the review, follows and favourites!**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**GallagherGirl4eva11 and Rangobean and NYCdream - first reviewers! Thanks so much!**

**GUEST who posted this review: :**_It was soooooo god omg I'm dying right now fangirling so hard right now_  
_please continue and please hurry omg sooo good you are amazing_ **Thanks you so so much! It means so much!**

**Dracoloverxx - Thanks for the PM and weird review! (BETA!)**

**And to everyone else who reviewed, favourited and followed! I always freak out when I get the alerts for it so keep 'em coming! On with the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER:** _I don't own Gallagher Girls or the Blackthorne boys! Although I wish I did! I just own the plot! Thanks! xx_

**P.S - I repeated the chapter before this but in Cammie's POV instead of Zach's! I usually won't do this, but I had to because Cammie explains everything to you guys so you're not all confuzzled! Enjoy!**

**Cammie's POV**

When we were packed, my friends and I headed downstairs and out to the front gate and got into the Gallagher helicopters (pretending to be rich has its perks!) (I call him Joe, he is my godfather after all!) explained more about Blackthorne to us on the way there.

"Ok girls! We're almost at Blackthorne! Now their cover is completely different to ours. They pretend to be a delinquent centre for troubled young boys", he explained.

Macey gave me a worried look. "Sir, it won't look like a delinquent centre on the inside, right?".

"Good question . The outside of the school very much sticks to its cover but the inside is pretty similar to our school, don't worry".

Macey let out a sigh of relief and Joe smiled.

"We're here! One more thing girls...", he said.

Finally! I was waiting for him to tell everyone this!

Joe smirked, "Blackthorne is also a school for -".

"Assassins", Macey, Bex, Liz and I said in unison.

Everyone turned and gaped at us, even Joe! Haha!

"How do you? I...huhh! What am I going to do with you four!", he laughed.

"Aww Joe! You know life would be boring without me!", I hugged my Godfather.

"Too true, Camster!", he agreed, hugging me back, calling me his favorite pet name for me.

PAGE BREAK

We were waiting outside the windows to the Blackthorne Mess Hall. We all peered inside the windows...perverted moment!

"Ahhh!Cammie! There's Grant!", Bex screamed in my ear.

Grant was my twin brother..well I was older by 2 minutes and 49 seconds, and he ALWAYS forgets that! I love him loads! He's the reason I know about Blackthorne and I'm the reason that he knows about Gallagher. He's the only one that knows because its classified and he's not allowed to tell his friends. Well...between you and me, I wasn't supposed to tell my friends but I can trust these girls with my life!

"Shhh , you'll blow our cover!", Joe scolded.

"But he's sooooooo damn hot!", Bex whispered to me.

Oh yeah, by the way, Grant is also Bex's boyfriend. They met two Summers ago at my house and are perfect together! They only get to meet up during breaks and holidays so they miss each other like crazy!

"Relax Bex!", I giggled. Then an amazing idea popped into my head. I backed away slowly, being all Chameleon-y as Macey and Liz teased Bex about Grant.

I kept walking, no one noticed! Well I am the Chameleon! I hoisted myself onto the window ledge and swung my legs up to the window ledge above me and so on and so on until I reached the roof. I found a massive glass pane on it and positioned myself.

I heard Joe give the signal and the crash of glass. I jumped up, broke the glass and landed gracefully down on a table, right in front of Grant and three very surprised looking boys! Of course I knew who they were immediately from Grant babbling on and on about them over the Summer and I may have also hacked into the Blackthorne and CIA files to learn more info on them...What!? I don't want my brother hanging out with complete idiots!

There was Jonas Anderson, perfect for Liz, smart and good at hacking. Next to him was Nick Carter, Maceys perfect match although she'd never admit it! And then my idiot brother Grant Newman, if you're wondering why he's a Newman and I'm a Morgan even though were twins it's because Newman is my Moms maiden name and I took Morgan because people would have figured out I was her daughter back at Gallagher so there was no point in lying. Grant took Newman because we weren't sure how people would react to the twin thing and my Mom wanted to keep us safe (especially after what happened to my..Dad). Sitting beside Grant was Zachary Goode. He was sort of good-looking I had to admit! Brown fluffy hair and those eyes...damn...those deep emerald-green eyes...He was supposed to be the 'best' spy in Blackthorne, ha! Yeah right! I could easily take him...and I would!

Zach stood up and swung a round house kick to my face which I caught flawlessly and then I spun him, flipped him and pinned him to the ground. Hmm...I was kind of disappointed, I had been expecting a challenge...The way I beat him was almost effortless!

He began to struggle! He actually thought he could escape. Poor deluded boy! I smiled and whispered in his ear "Don't bother Blackthore Boy, although I thought you would put up more of a fight being the great Zach Goode and all!".

Just as he was about to reply I heard Joe laugh and tell us to let the boys up, so I shoved Zach up and walked happily onto the stage.

I could feel Zach staring daggers at my back but I couldn't have cared less to be honest!

All the girls stood in a perfectly straight line on stage and simultaneously took off our ski masks, and I swear, the boys faces were the funniest things I had seen since Liz trying to beat up Bex in P&E! They all gasped and freaked out! I kept hearing 'girls?' everywhere and found it insulting how sexist the guys were! It was as if they didn't believe girls 'em! Well clearly they were wrong because looking around the mess hall was all the proof we needed! There were people bleeding, food was everyone and one kid was knocked out, courtesy of Bex I'm willing to bet!

Joe introduced our school and told the boys who we were and when told us to introduce ourselves.

I saw Grant basically jumping out of his chair, he a saw soooo excited and I really wanted to hug him! I mean, I hadn't seen him for a week! He was my twin! So, I stepped off the stage walking like a model and stopped in front of Grant. I scowled and folded my arms. I gave him the Gallagher Glare and said coldly 'Grant', looking him up and down. He played along thank god and copied me, saying my full name 'Cameron', equally as cold as me!

I couldn't stand it anymore and apparently neither could Grant because we flung ourselves madly at each other and hugged for exactly 33.257 seconds. When we pulled apart I could see my Gallagher sisters trying not to laugh!

'I missed you so much, bro!'.

'Me too, lil sis', Grant cried!

Oh hell to the no! Why does he do this every time! I scowled! 'I TELL YOU EVERY TIME! IM OLDER BY 2 MINUTES AND 49 SECONDS!'.

'Wait a minute! You guys aren't?...', the nerdy one, Jonas gasped.

'Twins!', Grant and I said together. I walked back onto the stage and the girls began introducing themselves.

Tina went first, saying her full name, track she was taking and codename. Then she winked at the boys and gave them a flirty smile. Urghh...I know Tina is my Gallagher sister but sometimes she can be a real flirt!

As more of the girls introduced themselves I began to feel more and more uncomfortable, bring the Chameleon, I don't usually like a lot of attention and being last in line on the stage didn't help!

Macey strutted up, earning a few wolf whistles and I could see Grants friend, Nick, staring a little to south for my taste. He even started to drool! Gross...

Bex went up and severely threatened the boys, gulp! Then she publicly expressed her un dying love for Grant! Nah!She just said that the were dating and Grant called her his cute little nickname, British Bombshell!

Liz gave me a nervous look as she walked up and I just smiled reassuringly to her. She stuttered her words like she always does when she's nervous, her southern accent came out thicker aswell. When she said she was the Bookworm loads of nerdy dudes gasped and I had trouble stifling a laugh. Liz is like the nerd queen! :)

Oh god! My turn. I tried to walk confidently like Macey and Bex but I probably just looked like and idiot! I thought Id earn a few more gasps so when I stepped up I said "Hey Joe!", and gave him a massive hug. Just as I expected, cue the gasps! There were even more shocked faces when Joe hugged me back and laughed "Hey Camster!".

I spoke clearly into the mic. "Hey! I'm Cameron Morgan, call me Cammie. I'm on the CovOps Track and I'm a pavement artist", I then walked back to the line.

"What about her codename?!", I heard someone yell, it was Zach. That boy is seriously irritating...Id have to get Macey to explain boy logic to me again later.

I looked at Joe, worried. What was I gonna say! I didn't want the boys to hear what Joe and I were gonna talk about next so I spoke in Grammie-nese, it's a very complicated language that me, Joe and Grant made up.  
I'll translate what we said for you:  
Me: "Well? What should I say?".  
Joe: "They all have enough clearance to know? Level 7, some even have 8 or 9".  
Me: "I don't know if I trust them though!".

Grant stood up and starting talking Grammie-nese too.

Grant: "Just tell them Cammie, I wanna see there reactions and also they'll guess it eventually because Joe said to everyone that the Chameleon would be watching our CovOps mission".  
Me: 'JOE!".  
Joe: "Sorry!I thought it might motivate them and they'd at least have a chance against you guys! Grant is right (for once).  
Grant: Yeah!Wait..hey!

I sighed. Urghh Life...

"Boys, what did I say to you at the start of this?", Joe asked.

I came closer to the mic . "Codename: Chameleon".

**Zach's POV**

...I...I...WHAT!? WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT!? NO! No no no no! Not possible! NOT freakin' possible! The Chameleon could not be a...girl! Oh my god oh my god!

"Liar! Everyone knows that the Chameleon is a dude!", a boy from the senior table yelled.

I agreed but I couldn't find the words...I was still processing...Everyone in the mess hall began talking and freakin' out!

"Yeah! A girl couldn't be that good!", another senior boy explained.

Cammies eyes widened murderously, she put her hands on her hips and then cocked her hip.

"Excuse me?", she said through gritted teeth.

I finally spoke, "No way you could be the Chameleon Cammie!".

She eyed me up and down, challenging me menacingly, "I took you down, didn't I?".

"Oohhh burn!", chorused around the mess hall.

My face went bright red. Damn...this girl was good! But no where good enough the Chameleon..Well she did take me down, but I wasn't ready! Damn...a spy should always be ready! Maybe...no! No way!

"That may be, but I'm willing to bet you couldn't do other again. I challenge you to a fight, in the P&E hall. Now!", I smirked.

"Don't do it man! Seriously!", Grant warned me.

"Shut up Grant, this IDIOT deserves a good beating. It might wipe that annoying smirk off of his equally annoying face", Cammie said, never breaking eye contact with me. She folded her arms across her chest. "I'm up for he challenge, not that it will be much of a challenge considering the way I beat you this morning. Quite a disappointment actually. In fact, you all were!", Cammie laughed looking around at every beaten up boy in the mess hall.

I stood my ground and smirked even harder but Cammie was making me kind of nervous...what if she did beat me!

"Do out know what? I challenging all of you to a fight. Gallagher against Blackthorne!", Cammie smiled sweetly and jumped gracefully off the stage.

She strutted like a model toward through door. She opened the door and turned just before leaving.

"Are you coming or not because I'm ready when you are boys. See you in the P&E hall!", and then she was gone.

**Cammie's POV**

Idiots. All of them. Idiots. Stupid, moronic, sexist boys. Well I'll show them. I'll show all of them...

Chameleon out x

**Like it? Hate it? Then...RATE IT! Pleeeeeeeease! I love getting your reviews! It makes me write faster and happier so if you're good little readers and review the story, I might just get some serious Zammie action going! I'll make you a deal:**

**If I get lots of review, over 5, I'll update A.S.A.P and add some Zammie and it will be an extra long chappie! If I get under 5 reviews I'll update slowly and a short chappie! Haha lol! Ok byeeeee - fangirl4eva xxxxxxx**

**P.S! I'm really proud of this chapter because its the longest so far, 2402 words exactly!**


	5. Chapter 5 Its on boy! Its on!

**Hey! OMG! I am so so happy! Thanks soooooo much guys! I got 13 more reviews! I only asked for five so I kind of had to update! This chapter will be very long (I'll try!) and have the starting of a Zammie spark to make up so the long wait! Sorry about that by the way, I just got distracted and busy. OK, I'm confused! Some people say they like Cammie all sassy and with attitude and others want her shy and timid like a real Chameleon? WHAT DO YOU WANT? Anyway, thanks again and on with the story! - fangirl4eva **

**Thanks to:**

** wittykittylizzie**

**GallagherGirlXOX**

**VballPrincess**

**because their review seriously made me smile! :)**

**DISCLAIMER:** _I don't own Gallagher Girls or Blackthorne boys! I wish!_

**Cammie's POV**

Urghhh! All of those boys are soooo annoying and sexist! Well except Grant, sure he was annoying (VERY!) but he definitely wasn't sexist! I knocked that out of him ever since I could roundhouse kick someone into a coma! (Which by the way was at four years of age) Why did they think a girl couldn't beat them? Especially Zach...with his stupid smirk and amazing eyes that were the deepest emerald - STOP! What am I talking about? How could I like a jerk like him? Well I'd just have to let out my feelings by beating him up, by beating them alllll up!

I walked into the P&E hall, it didn't surprise me that I was the first one there, those boys were so slow! Sorry excuses for spies, I swear! A week at Gallagher and that would knock some sense into them! I looked around the P&E hall. Hmmm. Small, much smaller than the P&E barn in Gallagher! I have to stop comparing Blackthorne to Gallagher, Gallagher would win every time! There were mats all around the floor and a little changing room connected to the hall. I didn't have to change, I was still in the black catsuit Macey had forced me into.

I heard footsteps and laughing to I stood in the corner, in the shadows, where a Chameleon belongs. Wait...the footsteps were light and the laughter didn't sound like a boys...

"Hey girls", I smiled, stepping out of the shadows just as Macey, Liz and Bex came into the hall.

"Cammie! That was amazing! You showed them!", Bex cried.

"And that boy, Zach, has totes got the hots for you!", Macey grinned.

I made a face, "Ewww! Seriously Mace! Gross, the only reason I'd be caught near that boy, would be because I would be sparring with him!".

Macey frowned, "But...he's perfect for you Cam!". Bex and Liz nodded in agreement.

"No he's not! He's obnoxious, annoying, stupid, self-centred, sexist and egotistical!", I listed off my fingers with each word.

The girls rolled their eyes and smiled at me. "Yeah exactly! He's perfect for you! He'll keep you in check and you'll keep him in check! You balance each other out!", Liz stated like it was a scientifical fact.

"No way! Guys! I've known him like 10 minutes and I already hate his guts!", I complained!

"Aww! Gallagher Girl! I'm hurt!", a voice behind me said, a male voice. I whirled around to see Zach Goode and his stupid smirk! He had his hands on his heart and he was pretending to look upset.

"Whatever Goode. I came here to fight not to talk about feelings!", I stated. "So, who's first?". More boys were filing into the P&E hall, the sat at the bleachers chatting and staring.

"I'll have ago", cried a large boy, he had black curls and blue eyes, he had a definite 6 pack and you could tell he was a senior. "Don't worry, love, I'll go east on you", he laughed and all his friends hooted and wolf whistled in reply.

"Can't say that I will, love, I'm not in the best mood as you can see", I said cool-ly. I walked over to the biggest mat and he followed me.

"The name's Darren, and do you have a pretty name to match your pretty face?", he smirked.

"Cammie", I smiled sweetly. Then I grabbed his shoulder and used his weight against him, flipping him to the ground, I stood on his chest and he groaned. I stepped back and he got up shakily.

"You've got some fight in you girl. That's good, I like 'em feisty!", Darren smiled cockily. These boys just don't give up, do they!

"Well then you're gonna love me", I said, then I performed the K.Y.B Maneuver. It was a series of jumps and whirls that distracted the opponent, then you punched him square in the gut and as he/she fell, you kicked out their legs. When they were down, you grabbed their feet up and twisted, making them flip onto their stomach, hard. It was kinda complicated, but not for me, considering I made it up when I was 12. K.Y.B stands for Kick Your Butt!

"Too bad I don't love you", I whispered in his ear. He groaned and his friends came down and took him away, as they passed by they gave me a...scared look? FINALLY! It was finally getting through their thick heads not to mess with a Gallagher Girl!

"Next", I turned back to the 'audience' that had gathered. No-one volunteered this time. They were all whispering about me and that maybe I could be the Chameleon. Bex, Liz and Macey stood in the corner grinning, along with Joe, he had the proudest look ever on his face, it made me smile to know that he was proud of me! I winked at him and he laughed.

"So! Who's next?", I repeated, staring straight at Zach, challenging him. Zach stepped forward, smirking that annoying smirk of his. As he took a step towards me, Grant placed his hand on Zach's shoulder.

"Zach! Seriously! Be careful, she put me in a coma once when she was four by roundhouse kicking me in the head, just because I said that boys were better than girls!", Grant said.

I rolled my eyes, oh Grant! He was so nice to Zach, even though he didn't deserve it. Zach looked scared for a fraction of a second but quickly composed himself, shrugged Grant's hand off of his shoulder and continued walking toward the mat I was on. More whispers chorused the hall as people realized what was happening.

Zach stood in front of me, glaring. But I glared back. A Gallagher Glare, a glare so cold that even Joe looks away when I do it to him! Zach shivered and looked away for a second. I smirked this time! When he looked back his face was calm, but I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Scared Goode?", I taunted, getting into position.

"Of a girl? Ha! Yeah right!", Zach snorted.

I scowled. . . .Boy!

"Then lets start!", I said.

I aimed a kick at his legs and he jumped back quickly. He swung a punch which I easily dodged. I got in closer and knead him in the gut. He doubled over in pain and I took it to my advantage, I swiped my feet under him making him fall to the ground. I kicked him softly sky that he was lying on his back and then I got down and pinned him to the mat.

I made sure he couldn't escape and looked up at Grant, Joe and the girls. Grant was wincing every time Zach groaned, Joes grin was so big! It basically stretched from ear to ear and the girls were trying and failing not to laugh!

I turned my attention back to Zach who had gained enough strength now to struggle a little bit. I headed him in the forehead and he moaned.

"I believe that makes the score 2 to...what is it again? Oh yeah, zero", I said. I got up and held out my hand to Zach. If Madame Dabney had taught me one thing, it was manners.

Zach ignored it and got up weakly on his own. I just shrugged, suit yourself, I thought.

"Ok. I admit it", he said. So he finally believed me! Took his time! I smiled.  
" Its possible...that you might, MIGHT be the Chameleon, but i still don't fully believe you".

My smile faded and a frown replaced it.

"Seriously! Just as I thought you were going to be nice, you come out with that! What's it gonna take to prove it!Do you want room be in a full body cast! God! You're so annoying!", I ranted, throwing my hands up in the air.

Zach smirked "Yeah, but you love me!".

"Hardly! Quite the opposite actually!", I scoffed, he's soooo full of himself!

"No, you love me, I can tell by the way you talk and act around you".

"Act around you! The only thing I've done around you is beat you up! So beating you up means I love you? Then I must be head over heels in love with you boy because I just whipped your ass!".

"So you admit it?", Zach took a step closer to me.

"Admit what?".

"That you love me?".

"I don't love you!", I spat. Then, I whirled around and stormed out of the P&E hall, the girls hot on my heels.

I made my way to the main corridor in Blackthorne and looked for any signs of a secret passageway. I noticed that one brick had a chip in each corner so I tapped each chip in the brick and a long dark tunnel opened up.

"Cammie! Wait!", Macey called.

I waited, tapping my foot impatiently.

The girls caught up to me and I gestured to the tunnel, I went in first and the girls followed me. I saw a light and went towards it. I was brought to a small room with a couch in it. I sat down on it and the girls sat beside me.

I sighed. "Cammie, what's up? Don't mind Zach!", Liz asked.

"I know but he's just so annoying! He's so sexist and self centered! Urghh! Every time he speaks and does his stupid smirk I just wanna punch him in the face!", what was happening to me! I never let a boy get to me...

"We'll get back at him Cam, we're Gallagher girls", Bex smiled mischievously.

I looked at each of my three best friends and grinned evilly. Now this is what Im talking about! **(A/N I was gonna stop here but I'll keep going!)**

**Joe's POV**

I had just watched my goddaughter successfully beat up Zachary Goode. Life doesn't get much better than that! I'm so proud of her! Matthew would be too...After Cammie pounded him, they started talking.

"Ok. I admit it", Zach said. " Its possible...that you might, MIGHT be the Chameleon, but I still don't fully believe you".

Ooooh! He shouldn't have said that! Hmmm, maybe I could teach about the Chameleon in his next CovOps class so he would fully believe Cammie.

"Seriously! Just as I thought you were going to be nice, you come out with that! What's it gonna take to prove it!Do you want room be in a full body cast! God! You're so annoying!", Cammie ranted, throwing her hands up in the air.

Zach smirked "Yeah, but you love me!".

"Hardly! Quite the opposite actually!", Cammie scoffed.

"No, you love me, I can tell by the way you talk and act around you".

"Act around you! The only thing I've done around you is beat you up! So beating you up means I love you? Then I must be head over heels in love with you boy because I just whipped your ass!".

"So you admit it?", Zach took a step closer to Cammie. If he didn't back off soon, the protective godfather in my was gonna kick in, and then I would kick_ him._

"Admit what?".

"That you love me?".

"I don't love you!", Cammie spat. Then, she whirled around and stormed out of the P&E hall, her friends hot on her heels.

I decided not to follow her, her friends would sort it out and I'm sure she wanted her space. She hated it when I got all protective. Grant turned to go follow Cammie but I stopped him.

"Leave her, Grant. She's probably already in a secret passageway by now. You'll never find her. Go help Zach, poor idiot! Never mess with Cammie!", I smiled.

Grant smiled back and went over to help Zach. His friends Jonas and Nick followed.

"OK, everybody, back to the mess hall. NOW!", I yelled. I knew this was going to happen if the schools merged. Drama.

**Zach's POV**

She beat me. Again. OK, she was definitely the Chameleon! She performed the K.Y.B Maneuver for God's sake! Not even I could do that! Damn...she was the Chameleon. I had idolized a girl...I couldn't let her know that though so I had told her she _maybe _could be the Chameleon. We fought for a bit, she was cute when she was angry...wait! What! I couldn't fall for this girl! She was Grant's sister, 's goddaughter and most importantly the Chameleon! But I _was_ falling for her! She stormed out and her friends followed her. When she was gone, I let down my façade and almost collapsed. Ow, she could hit hard!

Grant, Nick and Jonas came over to help me and I heard telling everyone to get back to the mess hall. Phew, some privacy.

"Dude, I warned you!", Grant laughed. "She's tough!". I scowled at him.

"Well what did you expect, you only had a-", he paused to do the math "-0.00002 chance of winning against her, the odds weren't exactly in your favour!", Jonas stated. I scowled at him.

"You got beat my a girl!", Nick was laughing hysterically. I scowled at him.

"Like you would have been able to beat her! She's the freakin' Chameleon!", I exploded at them all.

"I thought you didn't believe that she was the Chameleon!", Grant folded his arms and smirked...hey! That's my smirk!

"Of course I believe her! She did the K.Y.B Maneuver and she beat me!", I yelled.

"Twice actually, she beat you twice", muttered Jonas at the same time that Grant said "Actually, she didn't just perform the K.Y.B Maneuver, she made it up when she was 12. It stands for Kick Your Butt, she made it especially for me...", he winced, remembering the pain.

"NOT HELPING GUYS! I couldn't let her know that I thought she was good! She'd never let it go!", I yelled, then sighed.

Nick and Jonas exchanged looks. "You've got it bad for her, dude!", Nick said, shaking his head. "Finally, the day the great Zach Goode falls for a girl! And I mean falls! She's flipped you like...3 times now is it?".

"HEY! That's my sister! Off limits guys! Off limits!", Grant looked murderous.

"I don't think its up to you Grant, she seemed pretty...independant...", Jonas smiled. Grant punched him in the arm, playfully of course.

"Guys, wait! I don't like her like that!", I lied.

All three turned to look at me. Grant rolled his eyes. "As much as I don't like this, you soooooo like her that way!", he said.

Damn...

**Cammie's POV**

The plan was simple, beat Zach. At everything! Every lesson, every mission, _everything_! Easy as pie! After we were assigned our rooms by Joe, the girls and I went to unpack. We got to the room and looked inside. Wow! It was really big, with four dressers, one big wardrobe and four queen sized beds. Macey squealed. "Yay!", she said and ran to the bed nearest the window.

"Mine!", she laughed. The girls and claimed the rest of the beds and we unpacked all of our stuff.

I sighed contentedly as I lay down on my bed. It had been a long day, and very tiring. My internal clock told me it was 10:30 pm so I wished the girls goodnight and went to sleep. Tomorrow, the plan would begin.

**Soooo? Like it? Hate it? Then...RATE IT! If I get 10 reviews I'll update immediately because I have the next chapter all planned out so please review review reivew! Thanks! Love fangirl4eva xxxx P.S This chapter is 2836 words!**


End file.
